No Words
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Ippo and Sendo never admitted to their feelings out loud, but they knew that it wasn't needed. Not when they knew the other felt the same.


Ippo wasn't sure when these feelings first developed. Not when he first realized them. Not when he finally accepted them. All he knew for sure, was that the person his feelings targeted, felt the same way.

The other man never admitted to anything, either. But their actions spoke louder than any words could, even if distance was in the way.

The phone calls that lengthened each time they were made. Where they talked of this and that, with no real firm topic. Even their or others boxing matches were treated in similar manner. Breezed over, like it was a part of their day. Though, one could argue that it was basically their _lives_. The silences that rang in the near end, only to be broken with a soft '_I miss you_' and '_let's talk again soon_'. Gods, if Takamura and the others ever caught wind of these small statements, they would not let any of this die down. If anything, they would raise hell.

The way that the two would always watch the other's matches on television, since constant traveling cost too much. Something neither could truly afford, as their money always went into their family's businesses. With one ran by his grandmother, and the other by his mother. Two figures that the two men loved and cared for dearly. Their excitement and worrisome always voiced over the phone calls or in letters. Get well cards that Ippo almost always sent, when he saw the other getting injured during his matches. His dear friend, perhaps more, always called it cheesy, but never sent them back. Once, the grandmother answered the phone instead, and told him that her grandson kept them in a box in his room. Something that the other never confirmed nor denied.

The rare occasions when they _do_ meet, when the other shows up out of nowhere in Tokyo. Hugs from Ippo were always given and accepted by the other. Ones that were strong and tight, with no want to let go. Afterwards, they always stood so close to one another. Perhaps even _too_ close. Many would send stares at them, but as they didn't do anything else, nothing was ever confirmed the suspicion. Not even for Ippo's friends, though they were the most suspicious and as such made a lot of suggestive comments.

Whenever they were alone, such as this instance, they allowed themselves to be fully relaxed.

The duo walked on the road to Ippo's house. The ocean on their left crashed into the land harshly, due to the strong wind. The clouds appeared heavy and low, which confirmed that a storm was to come soon. Even so, their pace was slow. Their jackets flapped as another gush of wish blew by, which sent a shiver down their spines. Their knuckles brushed against each other, before fingers intertwined.

Ippo felt the dark, intense, eyes on him. The younger man smiled softly, as he kept his gaze ahead of him. Not at all bothered by anything around him. His being was warm, from the bliss and happiness that he felt from this most recent surprise visit. All that was on his mind, was how much he looked forward to the rest of the week. The length that the other man decided to stay this time around.

"Ippo"

The other called out with a gruff voice.

"Takeshi-kun"

The dark headed boxer answered back with warmth. It was so strange, the way that he called someone by their first name. For someone that was always so polite, no matter who the person was. At least, outside the ring. Inside, opponents were treated similar, except that one that caused Ippo to lose his mind from rare anger. It always made the other's heart swell with pride and something else. Something deep, that made his heart flutter and brain to short circuit. To think he was the first one to finally make the famous polite Makunouchi Ippo accept the first name basis.

Takeshi, or more widely known as Sendo, stopped walking. This caused the other to do the same, finally looking back to his friend. The other's hand tightened his grip in their intertwined hands, before tugging the other closer. Ippo didn't resist the action. Sendo let go of the hand, in favour to wrap both arms around the other's waist. Their upper torsos met, which left barely any room in between. The younger man grasped the muscular upper arms with grips that were so light, and so gentle. It was hard to remember how strong they truly were. The next gush of wind blew by, which ruffled their already wild hair as a result. Neither paid much mind to the warning signs of the storm growing closer.

"I been t'inkin' about us."

Sendo started.

"What is it?"

Ippo asked with a tilt of the head to the side. It almost caused the other to snort with amusement at how cute he looked.

"I want to make _t'is_ official."

The statement was so simple, and yet it held so much weight. Ippo would admit that he froze when he heard it. True, he knew of the other's shared feelings towards him. In fact, this declaration was something that he _hoped_ or even _expected _to hear. Perhaps because it was so out of nowhere, that it sorts of caught him off guard. Or perhaps he should have seen this coming, and this feeling was a bunch of nonsense.

Either way, as the shock died down, excitement replaced it. He couldn't help himself and began to bounce on his feet. The grip on the upper arms tightened ever so slightly.

"Really?"

Sendo rolled his eyes, but he didn't hide a smile.

"Yeah. What do ya say?"

There was no verbal answer. Instead, for the first time, their lips met. An action initiated by Ippo, which was something no one would ever believe. Even _with_ proof. Not that it mattered. _Nothing_ mattered at this moment. Not what other people thought. Not what society demanded of them. Not the damn weather which only seemed to get worse. A sure warning for them to get inside _now_, unless they wanted to get caught in the middle of the storm.

No, all that mattered was Ippo's acceptance to _this_. Something that made Sendo worried over his head for weeks, perhaps even months. It was enough of a built up that it led to this surprise visit that came from complete desperation. Now, like magic, this kiss took away all the stress that plagued the older man's being. He relaxed and returned the gesture, focusing on how those lips felt. On how they were as soft as they looked. That they felt perfect against his cracked lips.

No words needed to be exchanged to describe these feelings.

This was enough.


End file.
